


Thief in the Night

by Antipode



Series: I Was Lost Without You [10]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Biotic Shepard (Mass Effect), Custom Shepard (Mass Effect), F/F, Fluff and Mush, Lesbians in Space, Mass Effect 3, No Lesbians Die, Non-Sexual Intimacy, POV Shepard (Mass Effect), Paragon Shepard (Mass Effect), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sleeping Together, Spacer (Mass Effect), True Love, War Hero (Mass Effect), Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antipode/pseuds/Antipode
Summary: "She was also shockingly cold.Part of this was asari body temperature being significantly colder than humans, a holdover of their distant ancestry as aquatic dwellers. Another part of it was that Liara, as usual, had stolen all of the covers, then promptly kicked them off the bed, then had neatly burrowed herself into Shepard's body to steal away all of her body heat."Shepard wakes up to find Liara has, as usual, stolen all of the covers. Light and fluffy fluff.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni
Series: I Was Lost Without You [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937521
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Thief in the Night

Shepard awoke with a chill.

Her cabin was the quiet dimness of somewhere between night and early morning shift. The subtle, ever-present hum of the Normandy's tantalus drive core buzzed somewhat pleasantly in the backdrop, the only signs of life through the empty corridors of a sleeping ship. It was peaceful, and quiet. And it was _freezing_.

Shepard glanced down at the soft blue shape attached to her in the bed and wrinkled her nose.

Liara's crested head was tucked securely in the crook of Shepard's shoulder. Her naked body was pressed flush against her flank, their legs entwined, and she had artfully flung one arm across Shepard's midsection, the other across her own stomach. The asari's slightly pebbled scales rubbed pleasantly against her own skin, lightly textured, somewhere between exotic and familiar. Her breast rose and fell evenly, her breath soft, purple lips slightly parted. The asari's face, untroubled by fear or stress or overwork, never failed to take Shepard's breath away. She was achingly beautiful, heartbreakingly perfect and serene.

She was also _shockingly_ cold.

Part of this was asari body temperature being significantly colder than humans, a holdover of their distant ancestry as aquatic dwellers. Another part of it was that Liara, as usual, had stolen _all of the covers_ , then promptly kicked them off the bed, then had neatly burrowed herself into Shepard's body to steal away all of her body heat.

Moving in gentle inches to avoid waking her, she strained a leg outward to try and hook the edge of a blanket with her toe. She'd barely brushed the coarse synthetic wool of the cover when Liara stirred against her, murmuring wordlessly as she wrapped her legs tighter around her human, effectively pinning her in place. The maiden's breath in Shepard's ear was soft and warm, and even in sleep her hand clutched at her, pulled her into a tender, possessive embrace. Despite the chill of the cabin and her bedmate's skin, Shepard felt a surge of warmth flood through her, felt a buoyant, weightless, her own tensions and troubles melting away in the loving embrace of this sweet, sensuous creature clinging to her. _You're perfect_ , she thought, a hopelessly adoring smile forming across her face in the dark. _Even if you steal all the covers and steal my body heat and take forever to come to bed because you're wrapped up in your work, you're perfect. Perfect_.

Shifting her weight ever so slightly away from her asari, Shepard reached blindly behind her until her hand brushed the familiar shape of her omni-tool, resting on the bedside table. Squinting her eyes from the sudden orange glow, her fingers quickly tapped out a few simple commands, adjusting the atmosphere in her cabin to bring the heat and humidity up to a warmer, more Thessian temperature. She rolled back over and was rewarded by the asari snuggling deeper into her neck, the feeling of her warm breath in the hollow of her throat, the feel of her hand on her hip, pulling her even closer against her.

Shepard brought an arm around her asari, gently stroking her crest, nestling her forehead against hers. In the steadily-rising warmth of the adjusted cabin, Liara's sea-spray skin was a cool, soothing balm. The asari stretched like a cat, nuzzling the side of her face, the purple of her lips curling into a sleepy, satisfied smile. Shepard felt like she was glowing, like she'd been wrapped in a blanket of love and affection. She pulled herself closer, pulled her arm around the maiden, let her tired eyes slide closed. _I love you, Liara T'Soni,_ her heart sang _. My Bluebird. My Little Wing._

Warm once more in the arms of her asari, she let sleep reclaim her.


End file.
